User blog:Masterofmutts/Haymitch's Games
AboutEdit This is the story of Haymitch Abernathy competing in the second Quarter Quell. I will use all of the known details about what happened, while still making up a fun and interesting story. 'Tributes'Edit 'Chapter 1: The Quell'Edit School today was quite interesting. Because of tonight's announcement of the Quarter Quell, we learned about the first one. Then one girl stared crying because apparently her uncle was a tribute who died in the bloodbath. I was thinking the whole day, if I was reaped, would I possibly survive? I could kill with a knife or sword, but would I be able to take down those careers even with my brains? I think for a moment. I'll be fifteen only when the reaping occurs. And though I've taken out tesserae for myself, Anna (my girlfriend), my mother, my father, and Cy (my brother), I still have a lower chance than most. The 25th games sounded like a horrible thing for the weak districts like 12, but no difference for the career districts. The Girl from 2 won by kicking the other tribute in the stomach with spiked climbing shoes. We hope for nothing too bad in this Quell. We all hope that nobody in our family dies. Everyone is doing this at this moment, praying that it won't hurt them. President Snow makes a speech. Then a girl in a rose red dress arrives with a box in her hand. Snow picks out the envelope marked 50. I would never have guessed th amount of envelopes there would be. "To remind the districts that twice the people died in the rebellion from the districts than from the capitol, two boys and two girls will be reaped from each district." I shut it off immediately. The room falls silent. The chances of my probable death have doubled. 'Chapter 1 Summary'Edit The Abernathy family learns that the second quarter quell will have twice the number of tributes. 'Chapter 2: Reaping Day'Edit I couldd not sleep last night. The nightmares of me getting picked, falling of a cliff, having an arrow in my arm, have a chance to be real today. I just hope that me, Anna, and Cy are all safe. I think for a moment. If Cy is picked, would I volunteer? I move away from the idea. I put on my nicest clothes and run out the door, where my family is waiting. We make our way out of the seam and Anna looks more beautiful than ever. I hope her beauty isn't spoiled. My hand is pricked. Then Cy's is. Then Anna's. I stand in the fifteen group along with Anna. I look over to Cy in the 13 group. I may need to volunteer. Our mayor makes the same excact speech. It includes talk about the horrible disasters of former North America. He then talks about the beginning of Panem. The rebellion. The stupid loss of the districts. 13 "being silenced". And finally the hunger games. Our escort, Katrina Java, a sophisticated capitol lady, starts with the ladies. "Helga Drink". The butcher's older daughter goes to the stage, scared. The other daughter is Cy's crush, Rooba. Cy sheds one tear. Next. "The other female will be: Maysilee Donner." Oh my god. Her older sister will probably marry the mayor's son. She is nice, but can use a blowgun. She's pretty smart, too, and fast. If I am chosen, I'll try to ally with her. Hopefully no need though. "For the boys! Al Withers!" Surprisingly, I have never heard of this helpless 12 year old. One more boy left. I cross my fingers. "Haymitch Abernathy! Thank you all tributes of district 12." I'm shocked. But I know I need to be poised for the sponsors. I walk up to the stage, smiling, with no sign of fear. I then stare at the camera in a scary looking way. 'Chapter 2 Summary'Edit Haymitch is reaped along with a twelve year old boy, a girl who his brother has a crush on, and the mayor's son's girlfriend's sister. 'Chapter 3: The Meetings'Edit Our mentor, who won the 34th hunger games (in the year I was born), gives us our first piece of advice. "Win!" he says to all of us. The other three think he's joking but I understand him. I know that I should do whatever it takes to survive. I must always try, be smart, and not fall into traps. "Do you understand?" Crickets. I do so i nod. The others just stare. I think what they don't understand is that with twice the tributes, he can only afford for one or two people to really invest in. I need to show my smarts. "Good job, Abe. Say your byes and don't get too attached to your family." I understand once again. We need to focus on winning, not the fact that we may never see our families again. Justice Building. Mom. Dad. Cy. Anna. I cry. But I tell Anna that I will outsmart everyone, and win. Now I need to really show my smarts. The train is here. I am third to get on after my mentor and escort. Time to go to my death! 'Chapter 3 Summary'Edit Haymitch meets his mentor, shows some of his smarts, and says bye to his family and girlfriend. 'Chapter 4: The Claim'Edit Our mentor, Jesse Orme, decides to tell us how he won. It takes about 4 hours. He tells us everything. It really helped all of us because it is from the point of view of a winner. Dinner is the best I've ever had. Next comes an important question. "So tributes, what are you good at." He looks at me first. It takes me a second to decide what to say. That is excactly what to say. "Aside from throwing knives, being used to being hungry, and swords, I can do something most can't: Think." This catches Jesse's attention. "You're claiming the best weapon of all: smarts. This is what I meant when I told you to win. Don't fall under the gamemakers' traps. Great. Next, how bout you Al," Jesse says. I smile. He's a good mentor. "Any kind of bow and arrow. Crossbow, longbow, firebow, you name it. I can shoot from far away with great aim." Maysilee uses a blowgun. Helga uses special swords, like Katanas and sickles. She also claims she is quite fast. At about 8:30, Katrina returns. "It's been a long, sad day for you. Get your sleep tonight. you should all be tired." We all follow her instructions and go to bed. It is quite smooth for such a fast train. They had to attach two trains in order to fit everyone. That makes this even more spacious and luxurious, because we do not have another esort and mentor. One more day to the capitol! 'Chapter 4 Summary'Edit Haymitch claims to be smart and all four tributes from 12 talk about their strengths. 'Chapter 5: Unexpected Training'Edit I woke up this morning to Katrina yelling at us for being late to breakfast. I was last to arrive, which I did at 9:00. At breakfast we begin to talk about strategy. He tells us that we should consider being allies. But none of us can agree on what to do in the bloodbath. I say to take something quickly from the outside and run. No need to get your bearings. Maysilee agrees with me. Al says that it's too risky and we should just run away and survive. And Helga says that we should go in completely and that we'll need supplies to win. So if we all run in different dirrections, we may all be dead before we become allies. So we switch away from the contriversial topic to see how are survival skills are. "I can go longer than most people without food. And I can tell drinkable water from not. I can kill most mutts, but you never know in a quarter quell," I tell Jesse. Al is a good climber. Helga is fast enough to evade any mutts or other weapons of the gamemakers, and is good with a knife. Maysilee can figure out what is poisonous and uses it to ensure kills from her blowgun. Now Jesse does something I wouldn't have expected: Training. "Everyone could use some muscles and speed. We train with a break for lunch. I'm completely out of breath but feel stronger and faster. Another great idea by Jesse. "Now, I want you all to learn howto make a trap that could catch both humans and food. I know that I will use this trap. I just need to make sure to tell my allies if I make any. I go to bed much better than I was yesterday. Maybe I have a chance... 'Chapter 5 Summary'Edit The tributes from 12 discuss their survival skills and work out. 'Chapter 6: The Capitol'Edit Today Katrina Woke us up at 7:00 so that we could eat breakfast before we arrive in the Capitol. I pear outside. This seems like where district 9 or 10 would be because of all the farms. I see a sign which says DISTRICT 9 WHEAT STORAGE. ''So they must take all their wheat and put it in a giant warehouse. All of a sudden, I see mountains. Then I see a fence and a sign that says district 2 on it. It only takes about 45 minutes before we see a glorious but gloomy city. The Capitol. I go to the window and wave to my sponsors. The people cheering for me to win or never see anything again. But I know that I have a better chance of winning with sponsors. Even though I've seen the Capitol so many times on TV, it is interesting to be in the centre of power. When the train stops though, I am reminded of how hideous the Capitol people are. I'm actually sort of happy to live in the districts. It might be nicer to live in a richer district like 2 or something. Anyways, I wave, smile, and look excited and pumped. Next up will be a meeting with the prep team. They completely take off the hair on my legs and arms. It takes them another hour to make my face smooth. Then they apply liquids to my hair. After over two hours, I go to lunch, in so much pain. The meal is the best one I have ever had. It is a feast. Now we must meet with our stylists. My stylist is named Aswan. What a wierd name! Apparently Maysilee's is Norm, Helga's is Xavier, and Al's is Rosa. All he does is measures my body. And then because of the training on the train, I must have lost about 5 pounds. She goes into a fit and says that he can't make another. Whatever. I'll look exactly how I used to. Like a pumped up district 12 dork. Everyone who is not a career looks like that in the games. I'm just wearing a mining suit with a hat made of a stack of coal. Too simple, boring, and not attractive. How about imitating the fire that we use to burn coal. Then I'll look intimidating! I raise the idea and Aswan goes into another fit. You can't go the other way with Aswan. You gotta go with the flow. We get in our double sized chariot, and they decide to put me and Maysilee on the sides. I'm next to helga. We all have shovels, and coal inside of our chariot. Lame. We're the last to enter the training center. 'Chapter 6 Summary'Edit The tributes arrive in the capitol, and district 12 has a horrible chariot. 'Chapter 7: Dinner in the Training Center'Edit We all get off our chariots and change into normal clothes. Mine is made of something I had never heard of, cashmere. It is quite soothing and soft. We then get introduced to the training center. On the elevator, we simply press the button for our floor. However, this year, each "floor" is actually two stories. Girls on top, boys on bottom. 48 children. 47 die. Next we watch recaps of the reapings and chariot rides. There are a few people who I am scared of: A fierce girl from 1, A muscular guy from two, a short, but sly boy from 6, a giant girl from 9, a guy from 9 with a booming voice, and a girl from 11 who is large in every dirrection. Nobody else pops out to me. We discuss with Jesse about the tributes from 9 being in their own alliance with 10 and 11. The careers are twice as large this year, which changes the outcome of so many variables. Before we next talk Jesse instructs us to feast. Dinner is all the way down in the floor one below ground. Many tributes are talking with possible allies. The careers are sitting together. It looks like everyone from one and two are there, along with a boy and a girl from 4, a girl from 7, and the sonic boom guy from 9. One quarter of the tributes are careers. But only one forty eighth survive. Interesting... Dinner is better than ever. We have something delicious none of us has had before: Pizza. The one chef who is not an avox tells us that pizza was an ancient invention of a country called Rome that everyone in the world loved. He then said that they are all dead from the floods. Too bad, because I could eat this for my whole life! Tasty, doughy, sour, bread. Tangy, red, sauce. Sweet, elastic, cheese. Spicy, expensive meet that 10 calls "Roe-nee". A few tasty vegetables. This is the best meal ever. Then we get to try different beverages. First, Coffee. Too bitter. Then, Lemonade. Sour, yet sweet, I like it. Then, wine. Too elegant and weird. I just ask for more lemonade. When everybody is done, we have desert. Frozen milk stuff and a type of warm chocalate cake. They call it brownies and ice cream. If only I could have this more times, the amazing warm and icy sensations, the delicious sweetness of this dessert! I am now completely fueled to strategize. 'Chapter 7 Summary'Edit Haymitch has a feast for dinner in the training center. 'Chapter 8: Training Day 1'Edit Everyone is at the training centre on time the next morning. A tall, dark skinned trainer begins the training. "My name is Ganoi. My daughter, Atala (who looks like she is three), and I will be monitoring your training. We have a wide range of stations that may help you in the games. Now though most of you would just like to get your hands on a weapon, many tributes die of natural causes. About ten percent of you will die of infection, about twenty from dehydration. Hunger can also play a huge role in the Games. Now, in the stations, no fighting with otheer tributes. Now you may go." I realize that training will go much slower with twice the number of people. I wait for people to settle in at stations, and then decide to learn as much as possible from open stations. I spend two hours learning how to make traps on small animals. I then spend an hour at the edible plants section. Most of the careers are still around the weapons, showing off to each other. I decide to do something never done before. I take a sword and throw it as if I was throwing a disk. It completely beheads the dummy. Mad, the scary girl from 1 takes an axe and throws it with barely any effort. The dummy's chin is hit up and the whole dummy flies, then flips, then falls face first. She will be an important tribute to watch out for. After I throw a few knives, I go to the weight lifting station. I spend the rest of my training time today there. I think I'm getting stronger. 'Chapter 8 Summary'Edit Haymitch begins his training for the games. 'Chapter 9: Training Day 2'Edit It's day two of training and I decide to devote the whole day to survival. I learn how to find water in the desert, how I can eat poisonous creatures if I kill it and get rid of the poisonous part. I learn how to build fires. I go to the station for killing mutts. Then, all of a sudden, I hear a scream. Then a thud. Then a grunt. I look toward the weapons, and people are rushing towards someone. It looks like the axe girl from one was teaching a boy from two how to throw axes. One hit the giant girl from 9 in the leg. She then was thrown airborne and slammed into the wall. Ganoi asks for silence as they lift the helpless girl from 9 on a stretcher to be cured. "Which one of you threw that axe?" Half the people look at te girl from one, the other half at the boy from two. "So was it you, Tyler Blackwell? Or you, Carly Ogando? Because whoever it was will have consequences. Who did I see right there?" She points to a girl from district 5. "You. What happened?" The district 5 girl is scared that she is in trouble. She begins to cry. Appently, she befriended the girl from 9. "The girl from one was helping to teach the boy from two how to throw an axe. He missed and it hit Henrietta who got hit in the leg." The girl from one and the boy from two are laughing. They then have the attention of the girl from 5 and motion to her that she is dead. Tyler then mutters something that Ganoi doesn't hear: "We didn't miss at all." At least one of them will die. This might mean both though. "Well, well. You two will not have private training sessions, interviews, good food, or the rest of training. You must simply think of what you have done and make less progress as a punishment. I strongly suggest to the rest of you to stay out of harm's way." We go back to training. We see the girl from 9 with a repaired leg at dinner. Apparently, she is faster than before. The sad thing is that she is really nice and would be a good ally. She is great with a bow and arrow and can hunt. She is gaining popularity for allies, or at least pity. This may have been the best and worst thing that ever happened to her. 'Chapter 9 Summary'Edit In day two of training, a district 1 girl is teaching a district 2 boy how to throw axes. The district 2 boy throws an axe at a girl from 9. The girl from 9 gets medical treatment and the boy from 2 and the girl from 1 lose some privelages. 'Chapter 10: The Shock'Edit During dinner, I realize something weird. Jesse had come down to every meal with us so far, and he didn't tonight. When we get to our rooms, Jesse is not there. Five minutes later, we hear a knock at the door. Gemma, Ganoi's older daughter, breaks the news to us. "I'm afraid to tell you kids, that Jesse 's heart stopped and he died." We all start crying except for me. "Who's our new mentor?" I know that once all tributes are in the capitol, mentors have only 4 hours to arrive. "You will have a trainer named Benny. He is quite nice and knows a bit about how gamemakers function." Then a lightbulb pops into my head, and I'm really wondering if he was the trainer at the station I was at when the incident happened. "Does he train people in killing mutts?" Gemma is surprised. "Yes, great guess. He should be coing up in a few minutes. Just remember what Jesse said. 'Win!'" I have a strange feeling about his death. Was he poisoned? Anyways, Benny comes to our room and surprisingly knows a lot about us. Then I remember that right now, everyone know a lot about the tributes. Benny is a great mentor, but we all are sad about Jesse. At least Benny gives us a piece of insider information: The arena will contain poison. He doesn't quite know if it's the water, the plants, the animals, or the insects, but it will be deadly. "The arenas in Quells must be splendid. Did you see footage of the first quell?" He gives us more adviice based on what he knows about gamemakers. One thing good about having two different mentors, is that we get twice the information. One person runs out of info too quickly. 'Chapter 10 Summary'Edit The district 12 mentor dies of heart failiure. They get a new mentor who is a trainer. 'Chapter 11: Private Training Day'Edit Today is the day when we have private training sessions. I'm aiming to not be a big target, but still get sponsors. That's somewhere near an 8. The weird thing is that there are only 46 sessions. They have divided us up into boys and girls, and there are two private training rooms. There will be cameras so that the gamemakers can rewatch us. Then it's only me and Al remaining. He's trying to deceive, so he will purposefully mess up a bit. Al goes in. I'm left thinking about what I'll do. My name is called. I walk in on a room of shocked gamemakers. Helga or Maysilee must have been amazing. I tell the gamemakers my name. Everyone's watching because the girls are done. I take a sword, go 20 yards away from a dummy's side, and throw the sword. The dummy falls down, with it's head completely cut off. I then take a knife and throw it from 30 yards away. It hits the dummy in the stomach. Finally, I try something I have never used before: a trident. I take it, while the gamemakers are shocked, and throw it. It hits the dummy's head and knocks it over. The judges tell me I can leave. I think I did pretty well. I go up stairs and we begin to watch TV to learn our scores. They tell the audience about Carly Ogando and Tyler Blackwell not being allowed to go to a private training session. Then comes the scores. All the careers get from 7 to 10. The girl from 5 got a 6. The stealthy boy from 6 got a 5. A girl from 7 in the career alliance got a 7. The powerful voice guy from 9 got a 10. Henrietta, the tall girl who was hit by an axe, got a 9. Now it's our turn. Girls are first. Helga gets a 7. Maysilee gets and 8. Al gets a 5. My picture comes up, along with ''DISTRICT 12. ''A one appears. I can't believe it! I got an 11! I have the best score of anyone! Then an idea appears in my mind: Should I be in the careers? Al is the happiest with what he got. Everyone is congratulating me, but I know I'm a big target for the careers now. 'Chapter 11 Summary'Edit Haymitch gets a training score of 11. 'Chapter 12: The Interviews'Edit Aswan gives me a simple tuxedo to wear. We then go to the interviews. Caesar Flickerman can really help anybody out when they're not doing so well. I decide to act determined and deadly, for the sake of sponsors. I'm already under the radar of the careers, so I will need some help. Everybody loves the short boy from six and the loud boy from 9. Then it's Helga's turn. The crowd doesn't see anything special. Then Maysilee, who the crowd thinks is a good friend. Then Al, who the crowd thinks is adorable and all the girls love. They call me in. "So Haymitch, you got an 11. How did you do that?" "By sticking to my first mentor's advice." "What was that?" In my perfect impersination of his voice:"Win!" "That's good advice. Now Haymitch, how did you feel when your mentor died?" "To tell you the truth, I was shocked at first, but then I realized that one person runs out of advice quickly, and I needed to optimise and think that I was getting twice the advice than normal." "Now, do you have a special girl back ome in twelve?" "Yes, i have a girlfriend named Anna." "Good for you. Well I hope she gets to see you again." "Don't worry! She will." I leave. There is applause as the program begins to end. I think I did well. Tomorrow will be the startof the games. I get some rest. 'Chapter 12 Summary'Edit Haymitch has a good interview. 'Chapter 13: Bloodbath'Edit I wake up. I have breakfast. I board the hovercraft. Once again, only boys are here. They insert the tracking device. It hurts, and Al starts crying. In just one hour, many of us will be dead. People are let off one by one, me being last. Then Aswan is in the launch room. She gives me our uniform: A belt which can hold a sword or knife, sneakers, a waterproof jacket, and warm shorts. I hear a voice say "You have thirty seconds to be on the plates. I go there, because Aswan is of no use to me. My plate lifts up, and I am in a beautiful meadow. There is grass and flowers everywhere. A bright blue sky, fluffy white clouds, and a sweet smell. I then realise the truth: The gamemakers aren't nice. They make traps for a living. It's beautiful, but poisonous. Everyone is in a gaze except me. There are five second left, and most people think there are 50. The coast is clear. GONG! The games have begun! I run in, with no company. Everyone else is stunned. I grab a sword, and put it in my belt. I then take three knives, put two in my belt and one in my hand. I take two backpacks. Then I take off. There isn't enough space between the plates, so I have to run to my original plate. I go to my plate, between Tyler from 2 (the boy who threw the axe at the girl from 9), and a fat girl from 11. Just then, I see Carly out of the corner of my eye. She can kill any of the tributes. She gets the other tributes from 1, then Tyler, then the rest of the careers. I watch from about 100 yards away. A safe enough distance. Carly throws an axe at a boy from three. First death. Next, she snaps the neck of the girl from five who ratted on her. When one person runs my way, I decide to leave. I'm running toward a stream which I can barley see will lead to a forest in the distance. Way behind me is a snowy mountain. I hope everyone from 12 is okay. I open my backpacks. Burn cream. Poison antidote. blanket. A large canteen filled completely with water. Good, most is probably poisonous. A loaf of bread. An apple. Matches. And finally, bleach. I know from previous games that bleach can make unsafe water drinkable. However, this water will not only be just undrinkable dirty water, it will be poisonous. I need to figure out how I'm going to get water, aside from this canteen. Maybe six hours later after trekking toward the forest, I hear cannons. '''BOOM!' BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! 'Eighteen dead. Thirty left. Oh my god. That's three out of eight dead. I need to get info tonight so that I can know my competition. I continue on. 'Chapter 13 SummaryEdit Haymitch gets supplies from the bloodbath and 18 tributes die. 'Chapter 14: Into Day 2'Edit I just heard another cannon. Probably from the poison. Now it's night. I have not needed to drink any water. I am now in the woods. It is getting dark, so I climb a tree and make myself warm with my blanket. The anthem sounds. Time to mourn the deaths. Everyone from three is dead. The non-career girl from 4. The tattle girl from five. Carly snapped her neck for ratting on her. A girl from six. Both boys from 7 and the non-career from seven. All tributes from district 8 died. The two not scary kids from 9. A girl from 10. And, finally, both girls from 11. The anthem sounds again. Nobody from district 12 is dead! I wake up after getting about three hours of sleep. Good, because I want to be able to defend myself when there is light. I pack up my stuff. On my agenda today is to make sure the coast is clear, then see what's left at the cornucopia. Then, I'll want to find drinkable water, or at least make the poisonous water not deadly. I may need to use the poison antidote. Then one I come up with one other idea. The snow on the mountain could be melted. I decide not to go, because more tributes would go there. Tributes are more vulnerable in the forest and there are more hiding spots on the mountain. That means that the careers will be there. I arrive at the cornucopia, after seven hours of walking. Nobody is here. I cautiously approach the cornucopia. In the mouth, I see four more backpacks and many more weapons. I could take the one trident remaining (there must be no trident users left) and put the knife in my hand in my belt. I opt for that. I open the backpacks. I take one backpack of things I want: Two bottles completely filled with water, one water filter, some cheese, and a first aid kit. I also jam in one blanket. I am now carrying three backpacks which I attach to each other with rope. I have not had any food since I was in the arena, so I take the apple and eat it. I then remember that I need water to digest. I drink cautiously but enough. I go to bed in a tree. I will be fully fueled tomorrow. 'Chapter 15: Showdown'Edit I woke up this morning when the birds began to chirp. Today I will just ry to improve my chances of survival. Off in the distance, though, I hear leaves rustling. Careers? Mutts? I climb a tree quickly and quietly. I prepare my weapons. Then I see a boy from 5. I decide to get rid of the threat. It looks like he has no supplies at all. I see that he has no weapons. I almost throw a knife, but then I realize something. He has nothing. He can be my ally. I know that he is very good with a trident. Though I'm decent, I could give it to him. I climb down. Before he knows, I am ready to kill him. I ask a question that has been asked so many times: "Allies?" He is surprised and scared. He has three options. Say yes. Try to run away. Somehow kill me. He looks at me. "Yes." I am relieved that I don't need to kill him yet. Then he pulls out a ninja star. That's the signal. "Sorry kid." I say. I throw the knife a him. Hits his stomach. He'll die soon. I'm sad, but I must move on If I will win. About five minutes later, I hear a boom. He's dead. A bit later I hear another. Maybe poison. Maybe mutts. Even careers. At night, the anthem sounds. The boy from five. HELGA. I am so sad. She was good, and Cy is most likely freaking out about Rooba right now. I think of Al and Maysilee. Al is shy, cute, and quiet. Maysilee has a lot of friends, including a girl who knows how to heal someone who is choking. This friend looks kind of weird, and is tall with long blonde hair. Anyways, Maysilee is good with people, smart, and a good ally. I just need her to stay alive for a bit. Let's see. 'Chapter 16: Explosion of Deaths'Edit I woke up when it was just beginning to get light out. I have no more food left, and barely any water. I decide to look around for something to eat that may not be poisonous. Then, all of a sudden, the ground is rumbling, the air is warmer, and I feel in danger. I look around. The mountain is not white anymore, it is orange. Fire. Deaths. Right now, many are dying. I remind myself that careers will probably be there. But others will be too. I remember from class that this is called a volcano. I wait for the cannons. BOOM! BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! Ten dead. Seventeen remain. I am one of them. I just hope Maysilee isn't dead. And the careers are. If that is true, I could win. I am walking along, and I see a giant, gold, fluffy squirrel. Though it is cute, It most likely is a mutt. It begins to run towards me, with its giant teeth showing. I kill it by throwing a knife at it. Wow. I could have been dead. I don't think this squirrel haspoison, so I cook while it is still light and eat it. Night comes. I Sleep in a tree. The anthem sounds and the deaths begin. Both boys from one. One girl and one boy (not Tyler) from two. The careers from four. The Three remaining tributes from 5. A guy from 11. Al and Maysilee are alive! Half of the careers are dead. The people remaining are: Both girls from one. Tyler and a girl from two. A girl and two boys from 6. The career girl from 7. The tall girl from 9 and career from there too. Two boys and one girl from 10. A guy from 11. Maysilee, Al. Me. After four days, 17 are left. Category:Blog posts